The present invention relates generally to virtual content and more particularly to managing virtual content during a collaborative event.
Traditional collaborative events, such as a meeting of company employees, typically occur in a conference room. Traditional collaborative events allow for tools to be readily available to the participating employees to record information generated during a particular event. However, traditional collaborative events are becoming less common compared to collaborative events that can occur in less traditional locations ranging from a hotel conference room to a local coffee shop. A first session of a collaborative event can begin in the conference room between three employees and then move to a local coffee shop for a second session, where another two employees join the collaborative event.